Kalinda
Kalinda was one of only two survivors of the Thallonian royal family when the Thallonian Empire fell in the year 2373. Kalinda's life was spared by conspirator Zoran Si Verdin, who believed that Kalinda was destined to find the Quiet Place, a legendary location reputed to be the site of great riches. According to Thallonian legend, Kalinda, as a Thallonian princess, was destined to be the next to hear the legendary "call" of the Quiet Place. Zoran took Kalinda to the world of Montos, where he utilized the services of a "Psychic surgeon," who made Kalinda believe that she was a Montosian girl named Riella who lived with her mother, Malia. By late 2375, Kalinda/Riella had begun having the dreams that indicated the beginning of the Quiet Place's summons to her. "Riella" had begun to suspect that something was not right about her mother and was reluctant to confide in her. Kalinda/Riella later escaped her confinement and was rescued from Zoran, the Dogs of War, and the Redeemers, all of whom wanted access to the Quiet Place for reason of their own, by Xyon of Calhoun and a team from the Starfleet vessel, the USS Excalibur (NCC-26517), that included her brother Si Cwan, and Lieutenants Zak Kebron and Soleta . Kalinda's memories were restored after her arrival at the Quiet Place, and she gained what she regarded as the ability to "see" the spirits of the dead. Kalinda began a brief romantic relationship with Xyo n that ended when Xyon was apparently killed while saving the Excalibur from the Black Mass. Soon after, Kalinda accompanied her brother on his quest to avenge the murder of their old teacher, Jereme, at the hands of an old rival, Sientor Olivan. Kalinda was at her brother's side when he formed the democratic New Thallonian Protectorate circa 2377. Kalinda later became engaged to Tiraud, the son of Fhermus, who lead the Protectorate with her brother. At Kalinda and Tiraud's wedding, Kalinda was abducted by an apparently "not-dead"' Xyon of Calhoun' , who had come to claim Kalinda for his own. Kalinda didn't respond to this tactic the way Xyon expected and he agreed to return Kalinda to New Thallon. Before he could do so, Kalinda was kidnapped and replaced by an agent of the extra-dimensional race known as the Teuthis, who was able to take on Kalinda's form and memories. Kalinda was held prisoner by the Teuthis' catspaws on the planet Priatia, where she sensed the death of her brother at the hands of Fhermus. Upon Si Cwan's death and Kalinda's rescue, leadership of the New Thallonian Protectorate fell to Kalinda and Si Cwan's widow, Robin Lefler. Kalinda accepted the offered services of Soleta and her Romulan stealth vessel in the name of the Protectorate. Eight months later, Kalinda had turned within herself, conversing only with the dead Si Cwan. After her new nephew Cwansi was kidnapped, she was possessed by the spirit of Si Cwan, who guided the Excalibur to planet AF1963, where he was being held. Category:New Frontier Category:Aliens Category:Thallonian